


Animal - Thirst

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [78]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, animal - Freeform, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the post-S5 AU timeline.  House is babysitting, then going out for pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do Lions Eat Pizza?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House is 'babysitting' again... Part I of II; Post-S5, AU Timeline

House tilted his head curiously at the child leaping around his living room. He had been told to guess what animal the boy was imitating. That feat was turning out to be harder than he'd expected. Gregory's imitations were brilliant, but House's guesses were well out of range.

Admittedly, many of his guesses were wrong on purpose, but that was to make the game last longer. And to make the kid laugh. He had recently discovered a love for the boy's laughter. It was infectious. That was good for him. He needed to laugh. It was, however, confusing to him that a child had that much power over him.

He found his thoughts drifting back to Stacy browsing through wallpaper samples - animal prints, circus themes, carousels, everything had animals in it - trying to decide how to decorate a room for the baby - despite there not actually being a room to decorate. He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his thoughts. A small set of fingers were curled around his sleeve, tugging insistently.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What am I?" the boy asked, stalking around on all fours, growling and snarling.

At the same time, House heard his stomach rumble. "A hungry lion," he answered. He was hoping the hint had gotten through.

The 'hungry lion' turned on him, then pounced onto the couch. "Can we get pizza?!" he crowed excitedly.

House let out a hearty laugh. He'd not seen anyone that enthusiastic about anything in a long time. "Do lions eat pizza?" he asked.

Gregory gave him a look that made him think he was looking into a mirror. "Hungry ones do."

House laughed again. "You have a point." With a mighty grunt and a hearty push, House got his creaking, old body to its feet and a portion of his weight balanced on the cane beneath his right palm. "Come on, kid. I know a great place to go for pizza."

"Can Mommy come too?" Gregory asked him with wide imploring eyes.

Had it been anyone else, that look would have meant nothing, but from his son, how could he resist? He nodded to the phone. "Yeah, kid, call your mom. Have her meet us at _Mike's_ ," he said, assuming the nine-year-old knew both his mother's number and how to use the phone.


	2. Good Night, Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron joins House and Gregory for pizza. Part II of II - continuation from "Do Lions Eat Pizza?". Post-S5, AU Timeline

House heard his bones creak and his joints pop as he slid into one side of the booth. Gregory clambered eagerly into the other side. They both sucked down water as soon as the glasses hit the table. House informed the waitress that they were waiting for one more person. She smiled at them and refilled their water glasses when she brought out their sodas.

Cameron showed up a few minutes later and found Gregory folding a napkin into some intricate shape while chattering constantly across the table at House. The fact that House looked genuinely interested surprised her. She was smiling when she slipped into the booth beside Gregory. With motherly precision, she fielded a near-tackle hug from her son while pushing his soda glass away from the edge of the table.

House nodded to her as she sat down across from him. "Someone begged me to let you come too," he exaggerated.

"I can see. I'm sure he had to twist your arm." She tugged at the menu, but House wouldn't let it go.

"Nun-uh. You're eating what we're ordering. It's the rule"

Cameron frowned. "What rule?"

Bouncing on the bench, Gregory answered, "Stacy ordered last time. It's his turn this time."

"But I'm not Stacy," Cameron countered.

"Doesn't change the rule," House stated plainly. "It's my turn to order at _Mike's_ and I'm not giving it up."

Cameron held up her hands in a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay. Whatever you order is fine. But, can I at least have a drink? I'm dying of thirst here."

House waved the waitress over to order the pizza and Cameron's drink. He could tell she wanted to ask about or comment on the odd-looking family but politely refrained. That suited House just fine. The fewer questions, the better.

As the waitress was leaving to put in their order, Cameron asked, "You and Stacy came here a lot?"

He peered at her over his glass. "Came here about once a week. Sort of our staple pizza place to come and unwind."

Cameron smiled sadly. "Good pizza?" she asked.

House snorted, a gruff puff of air sort of sound. " _Great_ pizza." This was one of his favorite places to eat, but he hadn't been here since Stacy had left. Somehow, it seemed wrong to come here by himself.

When Stacy had been working for the hospital, they'd come here and she'd remembered it was her turn to order. She had gloated about remembering. She had taunted him about the pizza being her choice. It had been like old times. He'd loved it.

Bringing Gregory and Cameron here felt right. Like a natural progression. Maybe he was trying to pass on a part of himself to his child. Maybe he was just a control freak and wanted to choose dinner. Either way, he was okay with these two people invading a piece of his self-appointed personal space. He supposed that's why it was okay - he'd invited them in, so it seemed less invasive.

The pizza arrived and a hungry little lion was very ready to dig in head first. His mother quickly convinced him to be polite or there would be no dessert. The rest of the meal passed with little conversation, aside from questions from Gregory.

Cameron ordered a drink to go as they were leaving and thanked House for dinner on the way to the car. She tucked Gregory into the backseat, the poor kid was exhausted from the day's events. House was standing over her - looming really - when she turned around to close the door. "Yes?" she asked, confused, almost concerned.

House leaned forward, scooped Cameron into his embrace, and pressed his lips softly to hers in a warm kiss. He felt his heart lurch at the sensation. It had been so damned long since he'd touched anyone, he'd nearly forgotten what it felt like. He savored the sweet taste of her mouth under his and the warmth of her skin beneath the fingers he'd slipped under the hem of her shirt. He wanted to hold on to her, take her home and show her things he should have shown her before, but was afraid to. He was so damned lonely. He needed someone.

He stepped back, releasing her from his embrace, but keeping a hand at her elbow for support. To ask her to choose between him and her child wasn't fair to any of them. He wouldn't do it. He knew she'd choose her son. The pain of that rejection would hurt far worse than any amount of loneliness.

"Good night, Allison," he said with a short nod, then turned toward his car.

Cameron touched her fingers to her lips. What had just happened? What had it meant? She blinked the shiny haze of tears from her eyes and whispered, "Good night, Greg," to his back as he slipped across the darkened parking lot.


End file.
